Tears
by Shattered Reflections
Summary: Kikyo is still alive and Inuyasha chose Kagome. But Kikyo still holds feeling for him. She goes to a near pond but what she doesn't know is Inuyasha is there listening to whatever she says. If your a kikyo fan than don't read it!


Tears  
  
Kikyo wandered the earth in a clay body it had been years since the defeat of Naraku. And yet she was still alive. Years had passed she never took Inuyasha to hell because he wouldn't let her. She saw the way he loved her reincarnation. Oh how she hated her! But she also hated herself for giving up such a someone who she love but betrayed. She walked to a near pond up ahead to wash her face and clear her thoughts. When she reached the pond she saw the water glitter off the sun's reflection. It looked as if a hundred jewels shined brightly on top of the surface.  
She looked at her reflection her face was white and pale a matter of fact it was exactly the opposite of when she was alive. Her eyes held no sparkle they were as dull as the ground itself. She couldn't feel the sun's warmth or the cold water that sprayed against her face though she longed to. She brought her hands to the water and made a cup with them the water caved in her hands and started falling when she brought it to her face. Her thoughts traveled to Inuyasha somehow.  
In a low whisper so only she could hear she said his name. "Inuyasha" But this time she held no resentment against it. She said his name in a mournful loss. She lost him. She wanted to hate him to loath him to have never met that mutt. But she knew deep within her heart that she still loved him dearly. She couldn't understand why fate had been so cruel to her. Oh how bad she wanted to cry wanted to scream till there was nothing left. She hated the fact that she lost him.  
"I still love you Inuyasha, I still love you! Huh if only could see me now. How you would laugh at my ridiculous behavior. I lost you because I thought you betrayed me. I should've known you loved to much. I lost you to some girl who healed your heart when I could not. I lost you because of all the anger and hate I held. I lost you to myself! Why Inuyasha why? Why did have to meet you? I want hate you but I can't. I want to forget you forget that ever existed but it seems life wants to torture me." Kikyo looked in the crystal water to see her face. When she saw the water it held a memory. The memory of when Inuyasha held her close and dear and loved her. But she was so stupid she lost the one person who loved her for her. Who wasn't trying to steal some stupid jewel but really loved her.  
Kikyo pulled a dagger from her pants and watched the sun's light reflect off it. She threw the dagger through her heart as hard as she could. And yelled out in agony, she gritted her teeth together. If there was one thing she could feel it was pain. She looked as a crimson color fell into the water. She looked at her reflection one more time to see the color of her skin return. She felt the warmth of the sun the cold water hit her face. But not for long, the color faded just as quickly as it had come.  
Her body became cold, She fell backwards on her back and said the only words she wished she could of said to Inuyasha. But lost the chances to.  
"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you I still love you Inuyasha I hope that Kagome makes y you h a p p y. For give... me I still love you." She smiled gently and closed her eyes. How beautiful the day was and what a beautiful day to die on. She felt a tear come down her face as she took her last breath and let death claim once and for all.  
But what Kikyo didn't know was that Inuyasha was watching her from behind a tree and had heard every word she had said. A tear streaked down his cheek. As he whispered to words and let the wind carry them to her spirit. "Goodbye Kikyo." And with that raced off towards his mate (Kagome). Knowing fully well that she was who he loved and she always made him very happy.  
  
SO YOU LIKE. I KNOW IT'S KIND OF SAD BUT HEY WHAT'S A GIRL TO DO. IF YOU ARE A KIKYO FAN SORRY BUT HEY GOTTA DO WHAT IGOTTA DO. SEE YA 


End file.
